User talk:Jack Layton
Sorry Sorry you lost the election.Ijustgottaburger 19:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering So,are you not using your old account Cenarules000 anymore? :x CamilleA05 23:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oic.You don't like Cena anymore? Oh that's right,you loooove VB now. :D <3 CamilleA05 00:14, May 10, 2011 Well,le duh.He's an actor.He's not going to be natural when he fights. :P CamilleA05 00:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,I did.Why did they do that? :( CamilleA05 01:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No Can you please leave a heading next time. No i am not.I just decided to make an account after the last few months of stalking this wikia. :) thank you for you're concern. Live&Learn00:44, May 12, 2011(UTC) You're treating me. Yes you are. Your basically calling me a liar and harassing me while spreading lies about me on the wikia. Like really you don't why that would bother me? Live&Learn 00:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You don't know me so you can't really tell me what i should and would care about. But anyhow CeliB gave me some good advice. Think what you want, i won't let trolls get me down :-) Live&Learn 01:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh and one thing, don't refer to me as Hakeem. Call me Nichole, alright baby. I wanna have more chats with you :) <3.' 'Live&Learn 01:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey babe How are you? Live&Learn 21:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Stop being a grammar police! It's really annoying. Cut the shit out. I hate it when people get on your ass about your spelling. So just because you choose 2 typ lyk dis i+ m@kz u dum or sum+h!ng lyk dat according 2 yr standards. No body is perfect. Not even u. So lay the fuck off with this spelling corrections. This is a wiki not an english class or grammar 101. Danm it's not like you don't understand what there saying. Truefriend101 14:30, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey! ;) AutumnLovee 00:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks but I'm good Claree Edwardss 14:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The muchmusic surprise was to watch the season premeire under the stars in their parking lot with the degrassi cast who will answer a Q&A and will take photos ..... neither of our guesses were right :P oh and there was a new promo (: ~ hi αisℓinn ραυℓ ♬ 21:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Picture Send me the picture! Message me on the account when you made it.Bianca L DeSousa 19:45, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RY It ain't just cause they are scared of Hakeem and all his antics. I am being so strong by staying cause i feel i might be targeted next any minute now. The Drama caused a lot of emotional distress mostly mine. So i feel a lot of people on here are leaving because of all the drama. They will be back eventually until things cool off. Herbgirl15 15:13, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't get affected by it as much as some people on here. These people need to escape the drama they have in the world by coming to a place to be around people with the same problems. I have people i treat like family (Like u). Everyone has some weakness.Herbgirl15 15:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) you gonna make a fake account for... ykw? hey, this is my Icarly account leave me a message tell me what's yours (H.R.S) did you get banned 2? that was epic! but i forgot your Icarly account's name ~~ H.R.S lol they totally freaked out! but aren't thay supposed to be kids or something? oh, and remind me-how do you leave the link to your page with the time of the msg and all? i dunno if i'm gonna do another one... if you'll do it tell me and i'll make another account 2. umm and not too much... is this it? H.R.S 20:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Where are you? If everything you said yesterday is a lie then I'm not going to be happy....... :( You said you had something to tell me..... I have been waiting since 7 like you said. I meant if you lied about havin something to say to me. Do you not remember that? You said it would take 30 minutes... You can't avoid me. You will tell me Rynen!! And I know you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! JDDCdancer 02:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Icon Hey, can you make me an icon, please? :3 UserBlock 22:08, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I want you to resize this picture without it getting blurry: http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/FluttershyBlush.png I'd like the size to be 150x150, thanks a ton for doing this. :) UserBlock 16:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ...I'm sad now. D; Yes, I do know where I got it from, but the picture was originally 100x100. Oh well, nevermind then. :P UserBlock 17:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a fail for messaging you so soon, but I found a bigger picture! http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a185/pensivepine/mlpfim_fs02.png Can you make Can you make it like the quality in the first picture? And make the size 150x150? Thanks! :3 UserBlock 17:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Catkinz? You guys always me give the weirdest nicknames... Thanks anyways! :) Eh, I don't mind either nickname that much. lol I love you're new icon, you're now my Imogen icon buddy! :D UserBlock 19:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) lol Nope, that icon was for my Twitter account. And I will bold the text no matter what! <3 UserBlock 19:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Why did you leave chat? I needed you're help with my relationship with Eli! UserBlock 23:38, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm talking to Eli about it! <3 UserBlock 00:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am soooo sorry, Rynen. :( JDDCdancer 02:46, August 4, 2011 (UTC) TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL UserBlock 16:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You know you love the bold. :) UserBlock 17:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to find a picture of Imogen on Tumblr, but I jsut can't. >.>UserBlock 18:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! We'll try being friends again....if you want. And if it's not too awkward for you. No I don't suck at it, and I already did that, smart one. P: I found it anyways, no thanks to you! UserBlock 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you find the Fiona pictures yet, Imogen? :3 UserBlock 17:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) lol It's okay...Why should I check it out? DID YOU DO SOMETHING?! :O UserBlock 17:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Either season. WHAT DID YOU DO?! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO MY PAGE?! UserBlock 18:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Steph needs your help with the gif stuff. She wants you in le chat. :3 UserBlock 00:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Steph needs your help with the gif stuff, she wants you in le chat. UserBlock 00:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey lazyass, did you finish the pictures yet? :3 UserBlock 13:12, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm done trying to talk to you. I'm done trying to make it work. Everytime I do it just ends up this big fight and another person hates me. So you win. I'm not going to bother you anymore, just like you want it. Rycum, do you still have that Imogen icon you made me? The one from the episode Dirt off Your Shoulder? UserBlock 18:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) -.- Nevermind. UserBlock 16:00, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not mad, are you? >D UserBlock 16:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :O HOW WAS I A DUMBASS?! UserBlock 19:10, August 11, 2011 (UTC) lol My talkpage doesn't like you! <3 UserBlock 21:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea, but I know you do. :P UserBlock 01:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I love it! It's so cute and funny, thank you! UserBlock 14:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You never like any of your icons. -.- UserBlock 16:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Make another, if you want. And fine, I'll take the compliment. So you can stop. >.>UserBlock 17:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, yeah. Just send it on my talkpage when your done. UserBlock 18:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) YOU CALLED ME AN ASIAN WHORE!? :O UserBlock 19:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I like it, so I'm keeping it. :) UserBlock 16:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It changed?! :O I'm trying different icons, see which are better. :P UserBlock 17:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay, I have like 100 Anya icons. :P Not literally, but whatever. xD UserBlock 17:24, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought you said you didn't want to make more icons. WHY YOU GETTING MAD?! UserBlock 17:34, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Meanie. >.> UserBlock 17:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Better be. >.> UserBlock 18:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you still have that Fiona icon I used for Tumblr? UserBlock 10:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) -.- You serious?! UserBlock 00:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you serious?! I'm on my IPod right now so I can't send them. I'll send them to you tomorrow though. UserBlock 01:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's the pictures: http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/Anya7.png http://i919.photobucket.com/albums/ad33/Sly-Ninja-Fox/Elmo2.jpg Resize them both to 200x200 and make sure no to crop out any of Anya's hair. UserBlock 14:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Tonight? It takes like tow seconds to do. D: UserBlock 15:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) AHH!!! Holy shit! I was checking my twitter and I saw "Rest in peace Jack Layton". You died! FrenchPanda:-) 16:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Okay Whore, are you here? I need your help. UserBlock 20:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you finish the icon yet? :P UserBlock 14:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) <3 Just stopping by to show your page some LOVE ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ~ this world revolves around me! 16:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Hi it's Maria. How do you say your name? Rynen, Ri-nen? Just wondering. (: Maria was here (: <3 I like LOVE the Maryse gif. Thank you so much, Rynen! You're awesome bro :) i love you! this world revolves around me! 13:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) multiple accounts. Hi. I've noticed you are using a lot of accounts. You need to stick to your main account and stop using others. I know a lot of people do this, and I'm saying similar things to them. It's important on wikis that people know who you are, and that you can build a reputation among your fellow contributors. Hiding part of what you do with other accounts is dishonest and damages the atmosphere of trust that a wiki should have. Please stick to this account. Thanks -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dear Rynen, You know I like you, I know. We can still be friends (I hope.) To be honest I didn’t really want to tell you I liked you. Well I didn’t, Rose did. Which was totally uncalled for? I was going to tell you when I was ready. I hope we can talk on Degrassi wiki chat, or a different chat. Anyways, I hope you we can still be friends, and I hope you understand. XOXOXOXO -You Know Who I Am﻿ I <3 you Oh Rynen. You are such a cunt :D You are the BESTEST '''internet friend I have ever had :) If you ever leave the wikia I will fucking riot!! I love '''LOVE you to death and if I was female. . . . . i would fuck you ;) jk man :D or was I? you will never know <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 21:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Howdy. whats up dude <3 Drayden Montana this world revolves around me 22:08, October 4, 2011 (UTC) New blog Sorry I'm late. I just got your PM. Link me the blog and I will follow you :)Truefriend101 22:49, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Howdy <3 i heard you got banned :( what happen?? Drayden Montana come follow me 21:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hai ohai hoar. <3 Amanda If you don't like it, fuck off, you're irrelevant. 17:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Testing Mhmm ;) Drayden Montana come follow me 23:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Link Hey, the link you put for MuchMusic livestream has no sound. What's up with that? Yo Get on chat. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 19:33, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Howdy :3 Just stopping by on your page to say HOWDY :3 Love you, bro! Adam Drayden Montana 14:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Can you just tell me the whole process of downloading photoshop? Right now I downloaded the link I told you and this thing poped up saying "What do you want to do?" "Use the wed service to find the program" or Select a program from a list on installed prgrams and stuff Haley What Doesn't Kill You (: 20:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Soz my new sig le test Chatzy Why do you keep kicking me out of that chat? DegrassiForLife 17:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Icon Nope, it won't. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 22:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's the icon: ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 22:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Leaving? Yeah. I'll probably be back in like two days, because...I'd either decide to run back or someone would find me. :/ I was going to today, but my mother decided to run back insinde after she'd left and say she was working from home. -.- Lmao, here's your chance to talk me out of it. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 10:31, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :p IMGhttp://i979.photobucket.com/albums/ae272/34lizard/Cartoons/Vegeta-Middle-Finger-psd4731.png[/IMG] Jadesviciouscycle 00:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Question Hey Ry. I was jusst wondering when will i be unbanned from chat?? :P Hunter Perry 06:39, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE RE: Question Thanks for being so understanding Rynen <3 I myself was not impressed by my actions... I was STOOPID.Hunter Perry 08:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was told you were the one who unbanned me from the chat. I appreciate that. Seems as though someone banned me again. I was wondering if you could unban me. DegrassiForLife 17:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife I understand. Thank you for the information. DegrassiForLife 18:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife I promise. No more issues. Thank you. DegrassiForLife 19:10, December 4, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife why was a i kickbanned? Um will you please unban me? TOP 18:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, ok XDD TOP 18:45, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Bravo. Bra freakin vo. So, you grew a pair and banned me. Cool. If they haven't already told you, I'm a pretty good actress aren't I? Pretending to scream at everyone to get banned. Perfect.. You probably hate me now, but I could care less. At least your learned something good: if you ban Tayler, you ban me. See in a 12 hours! xD Nessiie Cullen I'm still stuck in the moment with you.. 08:51, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Riley's Page? Umm,wtf r u doing to Riley's page?Plz stop E-Clare forever 20:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC)E-Clare forever Trolol. It's been like 15 hours. Ever gonna unban me? Nessiie Cullen Her prince finally came to save her~ 21:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC) sup random kickban is random? 1358 (Talk) 23:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat How come I was banned for flooding and invading? I didn't really mean to cause any harm. :/ —Random Ranaun (Talk to me!) 23:27, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfair Ban Hello. How come I was banned? I have done nothing wrong, and banned unfairly. This has been forwarded to wikia 's support system, but I still hope for an explanation from you. http://imgur.com/cm4nD,DeFvJ,FA9b5 Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 23:29, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Tool~ Don't worry, I'm not going to rant about how much you are of a tool. I'm just here to wish you a Merry Christmas, you fool! I hope Sebastian Vettel is under your tree but I hope Mark Webber's stuffed in your turkey. My Christmas gift to you is to cum into your bed - it's still open, yeah? No excuses, bby. But legit, I love you, okay? Just quit being a tool. :P I make straight A's. 09:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, cunt :3 -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 17:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Maria's mommeh So I think you should know, that Maria's mommeh is...............meh :P Hooer Rynen u are a hoar, Okeh, you dun wanna raise Maria, you could've at least given meh your bby daddeh money, so fuq u cheap hoar, FUQ U Le middle finger for u hooer http://i1141.photobucket.com/albums/n581/JackieLovesCorn/bleh.jpg Fuq u... So get a motherfuckin' bby daddeh job, you ghey hooer........ come on chat nao ban these icarly and victorious noobs Help:( Dear Jack Layton, January 02, 2012 I was recently kickbanned off of chat and I would like to know what I could do to fix this problem if there is a way to do so. Do you think you could give me information on this and why it happened because I have only been on here since yesterday and did nothing wrong that I know of? Sincerely, DegrassiLuver2081 DegrassiLuver2081 03:23, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Tnx Thanks so much Sorry to bother you again, but I got kickbanned again and I don't know why.DegrassiLuver2081 07:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The One Thing Music vid came out today~ Ya, i didnt know if u had seen it yet so hurr: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1xs_xPb46M ~Michi Circles, we goin' in circles Rynen Hey Ry! It's Cam! Look I really didn't want to post this message but decided to do it anyways and just get it over with. I think I figured out who posted those confessions yesterday! It was you and Amanda... wasn't it? I know you told me you didn't do it, but I think I might have quite a few things that lead up to you possibly doing it or being involved in it. I still would hope it's not you though. I feel bad saying it, I really do, but I couldn't help it. Message back, I have stuff to say. Again, I'm sorry if I'm pissing you off! Degrassi Fan 20:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I figured you would react that way Rynen! I just thought it was a possibility since you seem to be good friends with her and she hates my guts. Anyways, my guess was you copied the message from our chat and showed it to those on misfits. The people on misfits dislike me so I figured that they posted it. Anyways, I don't wanna keep antagonizing you bud. Sorry again! I know, I'm acting like Sus now. Ugh, the drama just gets to my head. No matter what happens though, even if you were the one who wrote it, I would never hate you. You're still one of my best friends here. You'll always be! Tell me what you think. See ya! Degrassi Fan 00:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man Okay, so seeing your conversation with Cameron kind of inspired me to clear the air. Lately things have been awkward between us and even though we've had our bumps in the road, I just want you to know that I still think you're a pretty cool guy. It hurts that you keep ignoring me on chat, because I really miss our little talks. Believe it or not, you're one of the only people on this Wiki I can talk to when it comes to the personal stuff. Yes I'll admit that sometimes I think you're a douche, but I can truthfully say that I trust you. Don't listen to anything those anons say, your advice was good! I honestly thought for a brief second that you were the one posting all that hate towards me, but I just can't bring myself to believe that. I really hope that one day we can be as cool as we once were. Take care man, and stay awesome :) Pantherblu82 10:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Pantherblu82 ? Why is there a huge space between your gifs? I'll fix it. Haley 08:55, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Noodz I did your's over like you told me to and i hope you like it: Rynen wanted me to do his over but he is too ghey to comment here when i told him to comment again, oh well? Anyways, Jolena Thinks (in the nice way this time) that you are her babe and she loves you but stahp being mean to people.Stay hawet okey? 18 minutes ago by Degrassi Pink Love AND YOU BETTER RESPOND BACK BABE OR I WILL BEET YOU UP ♪Jolena ♪ Love is not a bandage to cover wounds...♪ 07:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) CM Punk gif Look at this CM Punk gif I found on tumblr. (: -- ⒶⓍⒺⓁ 18:23, January 29, 2012 (UTC) BOO! Hey hooer, just wanted to stop by and say fuq u :P Nawt duh best goodbye, but owell, Mar is mine now :3 So yah, enjoy duh rest of your ghey life bitch! -insert le middle finger here- http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 01:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I need help Rynen! Look Ry, I know you aren't talking to me, but is there a way you can take down that post on confessions! The person made a tumblr called, Cameronsfate, and I hate it! I know its still technically on the internet but please help. I am really freaked that someone made that and I need you to take down the post at the very least, even though the tumblr will remain there. Please help me out. Degrassi Fan 03:31, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much Rynen! I appreciate it bud. Thank you x1000! Degrassi Fan 03:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Amanda Needs you right now. She's crying and won't say what happened/ Jadesviciouscycle (talk) 04:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Bored Hey Rynen! It's me Cam! So... I'm in my spare period right now at school and I was kind of bored so I thought I'd message you for no good reason at all. LOL! Anyways, I wanted to say how I really had a nice time talking to you last night. I'm glad we were able to have a good conversation without an arguement for once. :D For the sake of it, I'll say I'm sorry again for the drama that went on between us this past week. I feel our friendship is so rocky since I do tend to overreact so sorry for that too. I just hope I'm not Sus 2.0! LOL! But yeah, last night was definitely a plus for me. I don't know if you consider that making up or if it's just considered you being nice to me. :) I could really use friends at the moment since I am getting daily hate on confessions and people have a hold of my ugly pic now D: Now you've seen what I look like and I know I look terrible, but if you can ever make it on Tinychat, I will go on cam if you want because I tend to look better on cam and hopefully you will too once you get a comp for your birthday in May. So yeah, I tend to come on chat during the late hours of the night to avoid anymore drama, if you ever wanna talk then. I think you and I tend to get along well when there are less people around because we can focus more on talking to each other instead of answering the other people around us. Sorry for the long message. LMAO! I had a lot to get off my chest! Degrassi Fan 16:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Dum Obvi pm'ing you too much made meh computor ghey :P Anywaise, if you wanna talk to meh, cum here okok :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Bitch you were born with gheyness, okok, oh and that link is being ghey so nvm :P http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually I meant you were born ghey, you've always been ghey, you always will be, and I'm glad I divorced yo ghey ass, and honestly I don't think I'll ever need you again, and I don't need your help, so fuck off, okok :) http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 00:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Mkay...but I don't need you btw :3 http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 01:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) But you haven't been treating meh bettur you ass :( http://i165.photobucket.com/albums/u52/SpittingOutTheBlood/Icon-BlueHeart.gif[[User:Lady Degrassi|Jackie,]]For you I've turned into a poet ♥ 22:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Apology I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you. A lot of people were saying false stuff, but no excuses. I should have handled it better. I'm sorry. DegrassiForLife 16:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Confessions Rynen, its Cam. Do me a favour and tell the confessions, Amanda, Tayler, everyone else and the anons that me and Wendy are NOT dating. I never even said that, ever, no matter what anon says. Like omg, we live on opposite ends of the world and I don't even like Wendy in that way. Were just friends and nothing more. I love her as a friend or like a sister, NOT a girlfriend! I've even told her that and she was like cool. Wendy and I already called off our ship now anyways, because it caused too much drama for me. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 22:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh Ry.... you didn't have to put it on confessions. :/ Is it gonna get me hated? Maybe its better if you just say it somehow not in my words. Maybe you should take down that post, unless you feel its better to have everyone see that. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 22:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) What? Why was I kickbanned? I didn't do anything that would be considered "against the rules". If you're going around kickbanning people for nothing, that's ridiculous and you don't deserve to be a chat mod. If I did do something wrong, at least tell me and warn me before kickbanning. I don't even know what I did! Haybernathy 02:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Link? Do you have a link for Need You Now (1)? 03:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Ghey ur ghey. kbai KaтUser talk:Rawr I Am Kat I love you Rynen, I love you with a burning passion deep inside my soul that will never go burn out of the flame of love. You are truly beautiful, inside and out (mostly out ;)) and I would enjoy intercourse with you. Kthxbai Love, Tyler. BoilingPoint (talk) 04:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) invaders at chat gogogo Jess This is what dreams are made of 22:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) hey HEY SIS! How You Doing?